Portal:日本語/To do-list
To-do list for translation * YataluさんのUser:Yatalu/pages (2014/12/4) からお借りしたもの + Portal にあるページ (2014/12/4) + その他 ; 日本語版ページチェックリスト - 2014年12月現在 : メモ、解説は気にしないでください！ YataluさんのTo-doをコピーさせていただいたので、日本語の翻訳と無関係の場合があります。 Main * add - add/xx ← add/en ** is this comprehensible? ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:add ** ** * babel - babel/xx ← babel/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:babel ** ** * correct:requests - correct/xx ← correct/en ** → see correct:requests ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:correct ** Maybe Yataluさん would make template for those page. ** * FAQ - FAQ/xx ← FAQ/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:FAQ ** ** * guestbook - guestbook/xx ← guestbook/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:guestbook ** af@translationwiki ** * home - home/xx ← home/en ** uses ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:homepage ** ** * home(right) - home2/xx ← home2/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:homepage ** ** * join - join/xx ← join/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:join ** ※categoy sort key ** ** * MW messages - MW messages/xx ← MW messages/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:MW messages？ ** ※Page category? / categoy sort key ** MS page has links to 2 MS brigadiers Msg-Wall. * start - start/xx ← start/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:start ** ※categoy sort key (de) * templates - templates/xx ← templates/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:WLB templates？ ** ※Page category? / categoy sort key * translate:requests - translate/xx ← translate/en ** → see translate:requests ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:translate ** Maybe Yataluさん would make template for those page. ※categoy sort key ** * twitter - twitter/xx ← twitter/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:twitter ** ※categoy sort key * WLB - WLB/xx ← WLB/en ** used User:Yatalu/WLB as sandbox ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:about ** ※categoy sort key ** * WLB terminology - WLB terminology/xx ← WLB terminology/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:new language ** ※categoy sort key * WOTW - WOTW/xx? ** * w:c:translation:new language - w:c:translation:new language/xx ← w:c:translation:new language/en ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:new language ** * w:c:translation:project page - w:c:translation:project page/xx ← w:c:translation:project page/en ** uses (cf. ) and (cf. ) ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English) and category:project page ** Project User groups: * project:administrators - project:administrators/xx ← project:administrators/en ** ** * project:brigadiers/en (still to create) * project:moderators - project:moderators/xx ← project:moderators/en ** ※category fix ** * project:guardians/en * project:standard-bearer - project:standard-bearer/xx ← project:standard-bearer/en ** * project:helpers - project:helpers/xx ← project:helpers/en ** Policies: * project:chat policy - project:chat policy/xx ← project:chat policy/en ** ※ ** * project:copyright policy - project:copyright policy/xx ← project:copyright policy/en ** * project:general policy - project:general policy/xx ← project:general policy/en ** ※ ** * project:membership policy - project:membership policy/xx ← project:membership policy/en ** ※ * project:privacy policy - project:privacy policy/xx ← project:privacy policy/en ** ※ * project:policy - project:policy/xx ← project:policy/en ** ※Page category? ※fix other policies category (because of tabber) - use ** * project:request policy - project:request policy/xx ← project:request policy/en ** ※ ** * project:review policy - project:review policy/xx ← project:review policy/en ** ※ ** Other: * project:about * project:stats - project:stats/xx ← project:stats/en (not urgent - discontinued) ** ** zh * project:to do-list/en (replaced by portals) * project:languages - project:languages/xx ← project:languages/en ** ※Page category？ ** * project:see also - project:see also/xx ← project:see also/en ** * project:categories * project:delete ** ※更新待ち♪ * project:protected page ** ※更新待ち♪ * project:sandbox ** ※更新待ち♪ * project:templates ** * w:c:translation:project:templates ** * project:Community Portal ? MediaWiki → MW messages * mediawiki:chat-welcome-message * mediawiki:group-portalguardian * mediawiki:i18n-active-requests * mediawiki:i18n-community-corner * mediawiki:i18n-correct-completed * mediawiki:i18n-correct-new * mediawiki:i18n-correct-onhold * mediawiki:i18n-form-extrainfo * mediawiki:i18n-form-items * mediawiki:i18n-form-signature * mediawiki:i18n-form-wiki * mediawiki:i18n-forum-last-edit * mediawiki:i18n-forum-last-editor * mediawiki:i18n-forum-request-title not used! * mediawiki:i18n-translate-completed * mediawiki:i18n-translate-new * mediawiki:i18n-translate-onhold * mediawiki:i18n-viewtemplate * mediawiki:i18n-welcome-title * mediawiki:i18n-welcome-user * mediawiki:i18n-wiki-navigation * mediawiki:user-identity-box-group-portalguardian idk? Template * wherever possible, sort the EN templates under "en" * template:archive ← can this be translated? * template:brigadierheader/xx ← template:brigadierheader / template:brigadierheader/en ** * template:brigadierfooter/xx ← template:brigadierfooter template:brigadierfooter/en ** * template:portal/xx ← template:portal / template:portal/en ** * template:portalheader/xx ← template:portalheader / template:portalheader/en ** * template:WLB-end/xx ← template:WLB-end / template:WLB-end/en ** * template:WLB-start/xx ← template:WLB-start / template:WLB-start/en ** * template:WLB-user/xx ← template:WLB-user / template:WLB-user/en ** * template:WOTW/xx ← template:WOTW/Home / template:WOTW/en ** * template:WOTWexpl/xx ← template:WOTWexpl / template:WOTWexpl/en ** Category → project:categories Portal * must all have the portal category (cf. category:EN-English portal) * portal:XX (cf. portal:EN) (redirect) * portal ← portal:English ** uses (cf. ) and ** welcome message present ** categories: language category (cf. category:EN-English), category:portals, portal category (cf. category:EN-English portal) ** ** portal:日本語 - categories: category:JA-日本語 (lang), category:JA-日本語ポータル (portal) * brigadiers ← portal:English/brigadiers ** uses (cf. ) and (cf. ) ** uses (cf. ), (cf. ), (cf. ) ** categories: category:brigadiers, portal category ** ** portal:日本語/ブリガディア * portal members ← portal:English/members ** uses and ** uses (cf. ) ** categories: category:portal members, portal category ** ** portal:日本語/メンバー * word of the week ← portal:English/word of the week ** uses , (cf. ) and ** uses (cf. ) ** categories: category:WOTW, portal category ** ** portal:日本語/今週の言葉 Translate * translate:requests (EN version at translate/en) Not to be translated, but don't forget about: * translate:requests/header * translate:requests/on hold * translate:requests/completed Correct * correct:requests (EN version at correct/en) Not to be translated, but don't forget about: * correct:requests/header * correct:requests/on hold * correct:requests/completed Chat bot * User:Botalu ** * commands : → User:Botalu/commands Example user * w:c:translation:User:Ethear ** WLB terminology →WLB terminology ** ** Twitter →Twitter ？ * MediaWiki talk:Chat.css ** User blog If blogs are no longer relevant, they no longer need a translation. Blogs on this list will be striked through when they are no longer relevant (e.g. vote has expired, ...). * User blog:Jr Mime/Active Requests template * User blog:Yatalu/I18n or tabview * User blog:Yatalu/Moderators * User blog:Yatalu/Portals * User blog:Yatalu/Standard-bearer * User blog:Yatalu/Standard-bearer: vote! (available in EN) * User blog:Yatalu/Word of the week * User blog:Yatalu/Merge ** * User:Yatalu/merge ** * w:c:translation:User:Yatalu/features ** * w:c:translation:User:Yatalu/irc Template documentation →category:template documentation See also * Category:JA-日本語